lights, camara,action? nah
by HarukoXD
Summary: tenten's life was like a broken record. she worked as a photagrapher at ino's modeling agency. it was alwase the same thing, every day. and then HE showed up. stupid hyuuga model.[nejiten story, with slight shikatema sasusaku and naruhina.]
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Too bad for me, huh? **

**Ok, this is my first story on this site, so reviews would be nice. Hope you enjoy! Oh and...please no flames? But constructive criticism is ok. :D any way, enjoy. If people like it, I'll keep it, if not, I wont.**

Ok, just another day on the job.

Like any other.

She would arrive at work, set up, meet some stuck-up, idiotic male model, he would pose and smile for the camera, she'd snap a few pictures, and then in the remaining time, he would run off and flirt with her boss, miss yaminaka. The next one wold come only a little after the first left, and the cycle would start all over again. Hmmmm...lets see, today's first model is... a male model. How did she guess... oh, that's right, because her boss lover the attention all the guys usually gave her.

"Hyuuga, Neji." she quietly read the name aloud. '_Hyuuga, hm? I wonder if he knows Hinata-chan?' _

He walked in. Wow. He was _gorgeous. _Not that she didn't see very handsome guys all the time, but gosh...just look at him! He had pale skin, white eyes, and a piercing gaze. His hair was long, and medium brow in color. He had a very distinct 'cold and noble' look to him.

The first thing he did? Walk right up to her whal she swooned, and snapped his fingers in her face!

"Hey space-case. Can we just get started without you staring at me like that?"

What a total jerk. He posed, I took photos, and then, in the remaining...uhmmm... around 15 minutes, he... wait, no flirting?

He was...was just reading. Reading...reading a novel? Wow, perhaps he was a bit more intelligent than most of the models Ino hired. But Ino sure didn't look to happy about that not flirting thing.

"Well hello there.." Ino said, walking up in a flirtatious manner. " your new to my company, riiiight? Enjoying things here hun?"

"..hn..? oh. I figured you wouldn't have to ask if I was new or not. Don't you keep track of your business? Or are you to busy flirting with the models to do so? Well, I suppose this is just like every other agency I've been to." he said in a cold, matter-o-fact tone.

I had to try _really_ hard not to laugh my freakin' butt off at Ino's facial expression. _'Serves her right'._

"excuse me?" Ino's response came.

"Hn." was all he had to say.

Then it happened. He walked right passed ino, and up to ME. He gave her a rather peculiar look, and then spoke. "You... I know you. Your one of Hinata-sama's friends, correct?" he smirked. Wow, his smirk was hot.

I was turning pink. But before I could answer, up came ino. She was still trying to get his attention. Poor hopeless ino. "Neji" she said, clinging to his arm. " do you think I should try modeling myself?"

"Hn. Perhaps." he said, with an un-enthusiastic tone. "But I think miss Tenten here.." he said smirking "would make a wonderful model."

HER?! MODEL?!  Be better than INO?

WOW.


	2. chapter two i hate clowns

1**Disclaimer: I still don't own naruto. Tough luck for me. **

**Ok people, 4 reviews, all positive. :D yay! Sense you asked for a speedy update, here it is! Hope you injoy this chapter. The more reviews I get, the more often I will update. **

utter silence. Ok, lets recap, in short, Neji Hyuuga just implyed the she would make a better model than her boss. No big deal, right? If that's what you think, you've obviously not met Ino. NOTHING like that slips by in Ino's world. But for the moment Ino was still in shock. Thank the heavens.

The door opened and the little bell sounded, making all aware of the new person interring the room. "Hello?" came the almost obnoxiously bubbly voice. "Its me, Sakura!"

Sakura was the perky young journalist I had known sense highschool. She stopped by quite often to interview the models. After all, she did work for a fashion magazine.

"Sakura-chan!" I practically ran over to the pink-haired wonder. She picked the perfect time to stop by. I whispered "you could not have come at a better time."

"Ino truble?" she wispered back.

"Yup."

"Uh.." apparently she didn't want to make Ino suspicious. "Ten-chan, I need to interview Hyuuga-san, so you sorta have to let go now..." Sakura said.

I released her from our friendly hug. Although it appeared she wasn't going to help, I knew she would. Later. I walked over to one of the chairs in the lounge aria and sat down. Then I wached and-uh- conveniently over herd the interview. Nope, not eavesdropping, just "overhearing."

"So, Hyuuga-san, when did you first start modeling?" Sakura questioned.

"Highschool." he gave his one word answer in a 'lets-just-get-this-overwith' tone.

"Ok, what inspired you to become a model?"

"I didn't ever _want _to be one." he said cooly.

"Then why are you one?"

"_I'd rather not say._" now there was a hint of annoyance in his tone.

" how about your family life, what are things like at home?"

This only got Sakura a glare. A cold, almost inhuman glare. Sakura moved on. It was obvious that she wasn't getting anymore info out of him. Woah, he was hot, mysterious, and smart... there had to be a catch, right? Oh yeah, he was a cold, inhuman jerk.

As she sat, lost in thought, she was quite un-fortunately slow to notice ino walking over to her, a scowl present on her face. Now, if she had noticed earlyer on, she would have run off to talk to sakura, and acted like she was busy. To bad she was hard to wake from her thoughts.

"Tenten, I can't believe he said you could be a model!" Ino said with her light titter [laugh and a poisoned smile snuck across her lips. Sure she-Tenten- wasn't anything special looks wise, but come on! Did Ino have to belike that?

Tenten was an average girl, almost everything about her was average. She had brown hair, and brown eyes. Her chocolate hair was put into 2 slightly messy buns, and her short bangs hung down slightly on the tan skin of her forehead. Her clothes were nothing special either. A pink oriental button down shirt, sleeveless. It had what appeared to be some of her breakfast on it. And capris. Yup. Also, she didn't have any makeup on.

Where as Ino, that lil'miss perfect, was beautiful. Platinum blond long hair, small pointed features, light blue eyes. She dressed classy, and was wearing , in Tenten's opinion, to much makeup.

She wanted to shout '**shut up ino!' **

But sense Ino was infact Tenten's boss, and tenten didn't feel like getting her resume together, she held her tongue.

"Hey, lets see how off that wacky opinion was." Ino said.

Tenten had a bad feeling about this.

"Lets have a little competition, shall we?"

Tenten swallowed hard. Say 'no' and face ino making fun of her till she finally snapped and the men in white coats came to get her, or accept, and hope she won. For the sake of her sanity.

"O-ok...?" Tenten managed.

And then ino smiled. Real big. Like one of those creepy clown dolls that look like they want to eat you alive. Did she ever tell you how much she feared clowns? Well her phobia just got a lot worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or its wonderful characters. [**

**Ok, chapter 3 I tried to make a bit longer than the other two. Because someone said they were short, and it seemed as if they wanted longer chapters. Here you go reviewer person. :D thank you to all who reviewed the first two chapters. Im usually a speedy updater, right? Well I'm slowing down till thanks giving break. [next week. sorry. Reviews make me upload faster, so please review away. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten got up reluctantly and practically smashed in the off button of her alarm clock. The ring emanating from it reminded her of her friend lee's large pet bird. Oh how she hated that thing. It actually bit her once. But that's a story for another time. She grunted and got out of bed. _C-cold! _Tenten then jumped back into bed. Damn the cold weather. Tenten had never been fond of winter. Out of sheer need for caffeine, Tenten got up.

6:00.

She got dressed and quickly put her hair up in the two messy buns she always had it in. infact, she wore it that way so often that she highly doubted that her friends would recognize her if she didn't put her hair up that way. She got dressed and ready.

6:45

Out the door. Blasted Ino.

_**Flash back**_

"_ok then, sense your up to my challenge, we can meet to discuss it tomorrow, 7:00 sharp, at the café across the street. We will discuss the rules, events, exedra." Ino stated. _

_fine. Whateve… wait! Tomorrow was her day off! Nooooooooo! Damn. This was terrible. _

_Ok…calm thoughts. Now lets see…you need backup, Tenten. That's all. So… lets go hope for the best and ask sakura. _

"_hm…? Go with you to meet ino?" there was a 'ok, that's cool' tone in her voice. "I guess I can go." Sakura then smiled. Sakura had a sweet smile…_

"_lets invite Hinata too." I said. I was under the impression that I needed more backup. And then it hit me. "and…Temari." I whispered the last bit. Temari was a good friend, and possibly the one person Ino hate the most. Probably because she was better than ino. _

_Sakura giggled._

_Both sakura and I got along fairly well with Temari. Hinata was more than likely afraid of her, and ino was incredibly jealous of her. Temari was one of those 'just too cool.' People. A model. Yup. Small world. Though Temari did most of her modeling in suna, a city not to far from here, Ino had hired her once. The tall gothic girl just happened to have an attitude, and she didn't want to share beauty tips with 'a prep like Ino'. Plus, she quickly got the attention of ino's secret crush. Yes, Temari and Shikamaru were very happy together. _

"_Ok… come dressed classy as you can." Sakura said. _

_Tenten winced. She had never been good at such things, and highly doubted she had many 'classy' things in her wardrobe at all. Apparently sakura had spotted the grimis on her face. "It will be ok, trust me. And I can take care of inviting Temari and Hinata." Sakura said. _

"_yeah….thanks." I replied. _

And so here she was. Walking down the street towards the inevitable.

_Stupid, stupid Hyuuga. He's pure evil. PURE EVIL!_

She hated everything about today. Ino knew that Tenten was like this in the morning. Ino was evil

'_note to self: put ino and neji on your hit list. _

A little voice from tenten's shoulder angel told her "he dosen't know ino, its not his fault." Then the little devil torched it with a blow torch. "It _is _his fault. He's going down!!!"

And who was she listening to? The second one.

_Hyuuga Neji is so DEAD! _

She got to the door and reached out a gloved hand. Opening the door, she interred and looked around for the enemy, or an ally, for that matter. Scanning the seating aria, she finally spotted her friends. "hey, tem-chan! Its been a while." I said.

"Yo. Nice ta see you again." Temari replied, with her famous grin. It was big and cute, whal still looking wild. It suited her.

"h-hello Tenten-san." Hinata was un-humanly polite.

I sat down and attempted to strike up a conversation whal we waited for Ino to finally arrive. "hey, Hinata-chan, do you know Neji? I met him the other day. I know your family is really big, but I was just wondering."

"n-neji-nii-san?" Hinata said in surprise. "y-yes. He is my cousin." Hinata seemed un-comfortable. Tenten decided not to talk about it in further detail. _Wonder what's up with Hinata sounding so freaked out… _

Then ino came up to the table. "tenten! What's with all these people?!"

"you never said I had to some alone." Tenten retorted.

"yeah!" said sakura.

"b-but! Why is _she_ here!" ino said 'she' as if it were 'she who must not be named'. Funny, huh?

"Well hello preppy pig." Temari said, with an amused tone in her voice.

Ino scowled. "go. You, you, creepy goth girl!" ino was obviously having a hard time finding insults.

"cork it porker." Sakura said. "Let's get on with the 'challenges.', shall we?"

"alright." Ino said, regaining her composure. "there will be ten challenges." Ino said.

"one a week. And we pick them on the day we do them. Also, if additional rules are needed, we can add them then." It was now dead obvious that ino hadn't thought up the challenges yet. "We can start on Wednesday."

Sakura had something to say on that "who picks the challenges?"

"Me, of course." Ino replied.

"that's not fair!" sakura said.

"why just you?" temari began to get involved.

"y-yeah!" Hinata chimed in.

It was like I had a team of lawyers. Great.

"ok then. I pick 7, ugly picks 3." Ino said, she was referring to tenten when she said ugly, By the way.

"half and half." Sakura and Temari said together.

"fine." Ino said. She obviously thought letting Tenten choose was a waist of her time, though. That was one of the things Tenten just plain hated about her.

"I'm going to leave." Se ya Monday. Chow gothy, forehead, ugly and freak."

Gothy was Temari. You can probably guess why.

Forehead was sakura. It was true she had a big forehead, but it made her seem… innocent. In her own cute little way.

Ugly was Tenten. Need she say why?

Freak, how utterly mean, was Hinata. Mostly because of her blank, white, eyes. Tenten thought they looked good, contrasting her dark blue hair.

"oh, and ugly, you spilled something on your shirt, slob."

Tenten looked down. _Aw, crap. _ Sure enough, Ino was right. Tenten had never been good at eating without getting food on her somewhere. _This just isn't my day, is it?_


	4. Chapter 4

1

**Disclaimer: still don't own naruto. Sorry folks.**

**Ok, sorry for the lack of updating. Its thanksgiving break now, a week off from school means more time to update. We haven seen much of neji, but he's going to re appear in ch. 5**. **Thanks for reading, please review. :D**

Tenten headed into work with three things on her mind. One, that she had to talk to ino and make some rules, for fear that she will make them up as they go along, and to her advantage. Two, that she hoped it would not be another day where ino got angry, as this made her un-comfortable. _Ino is a pain in the ass when she's mad._ And three, was she going to see that 'Neji' guy again? She almost hoped so. NO, she was not falling for him! She just wanted to beat the tar out of him for making ino freak and thus makeing her life miserable. _He's hot, but no amount of hotness excuses this! Even if he is my type... wait, what am I thinking!? _

Tenten walked up to the building she had come to know very well in the last three tiresome years. It was one of those tall rectangular buildings, brick, with large glass door in the front. She grabed the metal handle marked 'pull' and interred the building. She went directly to the front counter. "Hey Naruto!" she said to the tall blond who stood behind it. "Hand over the schedule."

"Oi, tenten! Ok, her it is." naruto said loudly. But this was very usual for him. Let just say he's loud, bold, repetitive, and not to bright. But he had a sort of charm, and he was always encouraging. _He mite not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he has other nice qualities. _

"By the way, tenten, have you seen Hinata-chan lately? How is she?"

_Its nice to know that he's mostly gotten over sakura. Hinata is probably better for him anyway._ _It was kinda depressing to see him be shot down by sakura every day. _" she's good. You should call her up sometime. I think she'd like that."

"Really?" naruto said in surprise. Lets just say most girls naruto liked disliked him with a passion. Not so with shy little hinata, who has liked the wild young blond sense highschool.

"Yeah really. I have to get going, or ino will have a fit for me being late." tenten secretly knew that ino liked the extra time with the model though.

As she quickly climbed up the stairs to the second floor, she read the names of her first two models.

Uchiha sasuke... _sakura is going to be happy about that. I just hope he isnt to hard on her this time._And uchiha hira. _Wait... arent those two singers? There probubly here to get some photo's done for the front cover of some big magazine. _Tenten had read about these two in a magazine whal she was waiting for the next model the other day. Distant cousins or something. Also, apparently, Sasuke's older brother was a murderer that killed there parents. The two of them are singers in some ultra popular pop rock band or something. She interred the room, and the little bell on the door made the little jingle that warned ino she had arrived.

"Ino? There's something I wanted to talk a...bout." I started. However, sense the models were here, I thought better of it. "We should talk later." _I didn't think they'd be here this early...shoot. _

"Hm. Start shooting the pictures tenten." ino was preoccupied by staring at her latest craze, sasuke. _Its more likely that sakura gets him, for crying out loud! Inos totally mad If she thinks she'll win over mr.revenge. _

Tenten took a quick look at the models before going to set up. Tall and thin, sasuke's raven hair stood out on his pail skin. _This guy needs some sun... jeez. _his dark grey eyes almost matched his hair. It gave him that mysterious dark look that made sakura extremely attracted to him. Over to the left was Hira. She had a bit more of a tan, and had a slightly less pointed face. Her eyes were a bit bluer then his, although she also had jet black hair. You could obviously tell they were related though. Of the two of them, Hira seemed much more pleasant. _Eh, I don't see what sakura likes so much about this guy, he acts like he has a stick up his ass. _

After the shoot, tenten wasn't surprised at the silence. She walked over to ino, seeing this as a good opportunity to bring up the rules for there contest. "Ino-san," this is what she had to do, show ino, of all people, respect. "We never laid the ground rules for the challenges."

"Ok... no challenges involving sports.." _damn._ "We have to each have some time to prepare for the event, and.." ino paused "there should be judges."

_Ok, so no sports, that's so not fair...oh well. _Tenten was great at sports. " lets have someone totally 3rd party pick the judges, ok?" ino simply nodded her head. "And... no events that you don't think the other person can do at all." _ex. No challenging me to a flute play off like last time. _

Ino chimed in " and no actual fist fights or anything." _damn again. _Tenten knew advanced martial arts. Ino was wimpy. But sense that would give tenten an un-fair advantage, it was out of the question to fight. Not that tenten would have minded. "I'll pick the first event." ino spoke in a confidant tone.

"Who'll pick the judges?" I questioned.

"Um..." ino looked over twards our Uchiha friends, who, up to this moment had been talking about a new album. Sasuke ran to the mens room. Hira looked over twards the bathroom door. You could tell she was thinking 'traitor' from her facial expression as ino happily walked over."So, Hira... could I ask an itty bitty favor of you? I'm having a contest with tenten, and I need someone to pick out a group of judges, and an audience! What da ya say?"

"Um...well..I guess..." Hira began to speak. She also looked over at an un-happy tenten with sympathetic eyes. _I feel sorry I got her dragged into this. _

"Thanks so much, I knew you'd help me out!" ino exclaimed and started filling Hira in on the details.

Meanwhile, sakura came in to get the dish on sasuke. _Sakura must be overjoyed. She hasn't seen sasuke-san in weeks. Hmmm... I wonder when im gonna see neji again..._

"Sasuke-kun!" sakura said perkily as she ran over to the uchiha, who had just come out of hiding in the bathroom moments ago. She avidly began interviewing him. At the end of it she asked just this... "would you like to get some coffe with me? That is, if your not to bussy and all..." sakura said, blushing.

Much to tenten's surprise, he said "sure." it wasn't enthusiastic or anything, but he just accepted her. This was unusual, she started to wonder where her own romance life was headed.

as they set off, Hira seized the opportunity to fallow them and escape ino's blathering. Then it happened. Hyuuga neji entered the room. Swoon. Now, back to her anger. _HE. IS. SO. DEAD._


	5. Chapter 5

1 **Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. D:** **sad, huh?**

**Sorry for my bad grammar and spelling, ok? Im trying. I have a visual precessing problem, which makes it hard for me, alright? anyways, enjoy! And thank all who reviewed. And yes, to the reviewer who said so, we DO have to swoon before we get mad at neji. Lol. First challenge is next chapter. Reviews make updates happen. Remember that when you decide upon weather or not to hit the review button. :D**

_Hyuuga Neji must die! _Tenten's mind was filled with malicious intent. Un-fortunately, at the moment she had to be content with imagining. After all, it wasn't the best idea to kill the model. Ino however, was more then happy he had arrived. After losing Shika _and_ Sasuke, she was in the mood to flirt desperately with this new hottie.

"_Neji-kun..." _Ino was trying to sound sweet when she said this. It sorta worked. Tenten wished she could do that. "_How are you?"_ she said, making a pouting face when she didn't receive an answer.

"Hn." the stone cold Hyuuga seemed impervious to Ino's cuteness. "Personal space."

_Hahahahaha! In your face Ino-pig! _ Wait, why did she care if he rejected Ino or not? Oh well. No since wondering. But it was amusing to see Ino try to cuddle with him, and see him roll his eyes and ask she let go.

"You, Tenten, tell me, is your boss always like this?" Neji said coming right up to me.

_Ok, don't blow it, but don't make Ino mad. _"Uh...she's always been... er... very forward." score. I remain non offensive, right?

"Hn. Tell me, what are you like?" the Hyuuga smirked as she blushed a nice shade of bright red. tried to think... what do you say when you're really attracted to someone, but you hate them? Absolutely nothing. "I..uh.."_get it together Tenten!_

"She's sloppy, rude, and a dunce. Plus she's ugly and needs anger management." the new makeup artist, Sai, chimed in with happily.

"And she's fat." ino added. In Tenten's opinion, Ino was just over obsessive with dieting. Seriously, she wasn't fat. She was slightly fit, but she had some meat on her, unlike Ino. _I may not be like you, but im not fat! Im just normal! _

And here came the part tenten would never forget.

"Sloppy...? hm... she dose seem a bit..." he said, glanceing at her mess shirt. With its stain.

_HEY!!! I thought he'd be on my side! _

"Rude? I could believe that. Possibly the anger part too." he commented again as tenten began to glare a bit. "But dunce? She had very high grades in highschool."

_Crap. He did not just say that. Im dead. Ino's gonna_ _kill me, burn my remains, and feed them to her fish._ _And I don't even like water._ _Or fire. Or the idea of being killed in my sleep. _

She had told ino a few _tiny lil lies. _ Yup.

"You knew her in highschool?" Ino said in an annoyed tone.

"Sort of." neji said.

**flash back [to when tenten told a lil white lie.**

_Ino walked up to tenten. It was after the meet at the café. "Tenten? There's something I simply __**must**__ know." Ino gave a fake smile, under wich you could tell there was an evil upset look waiting to come out. _

"_Y-yes? what, what is it?" she said, trying to ignor that evil look, a half smile and upset twitching of the left eye. Creepy. _

"_Did you know Neji Hyuuga before yesterday?" ino asked, and waited for the answer._

"_No." I said. Blatant lie right there. _

_It was really complicated, though. In highschool, I had had a big crush on the guy. He was in only one of my classes, but when I asked if he knew me he seemed to know a lot. Probably from Hinata. I never told him I liked him. But one day, I was chatting with Sakura and it happened. I had said I thought he mite be a model he's so hot. It wasjokeing between me and sakura, but lee overherd. Do you know what that idiot did? Went up to Neji Hyuuga and said.._

"_My youthful friend Tenten would like to know if you are a model. She says you are very hot." _

_could lee be any more embarrassing?! The answer is yes. His next actions were even worse. _

_Neji said. " I am a model." and proceeded to glare at lee. Lee and Neji didn't get along all that well. _

"_Hear that tenten!" he said calling out to me. "He is! Good guess work!" it was painfully obvious who he was calling out to. I turned bright red. And avoided ever speaking to Neji again. _

_And that's how it really was. It was a small lie. I didn't REALLY know him. I just sorta had met him. _

**End Flashback**

"Its not like we talked much. Only had one class together one year. Hinata-sama talks about her often, though." Neji said cooly. " anyways, I don't think shes ugly... or fat."

"Neji... she is a bit chunky compared to _me._" Ino whined.

_That is totally not a fair comparison! _

" I find girls about Tenten's size more attractive. Stick thin girls aren't as attractive to me." neji said in his normal stone cold tone.

_Take that ino! Im... wait... is he saying he... _tenten turned red. Ino pouted. This just wasn't her day . Tenten almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"NEJI!" a large ugly man in a green jumpsuit burst through the doorway.

"Gai? What in god's name are you doing here? This had better be important." this 'Gai' seemed to be testing to see if Neji had a nicer side. Not a good idea.

"Your late!" 'Gai' exclaimed.

"I don't care." neji glared coldly.

"Who is this, Neji-kun?" ino said.

"Neji-san is fine. No kun." neji replied to ino's sign of affection with clear dislike. "And he is a person from Dojo I train at."

"I'm neji's teacher." gai said.

"No." said neji " im not a student anymore. Im higher level than you."

"hey neji, what level are you?" I asked...you know, just out of curiosity.

"Black belt." neji said, smirking.

"Cool." I said casually. I like a guy that fights. He always did seem tough. _Modeling, martial arts, and who knows what elts... when dose he ever get freetime? _

"Gai, I told you that im not going today. Buz off." neji said.

Gai sighed and left muttering something about neji being a very brilliant lost cause. _Wonder why... is he going to some other shoot?_ He walked up to tenten.

"Want to go get lunch?"

"Uh..ok?" I said. Without thinking. Well... it was my lunch break anyway... but he probably knew that... right? "See you after lunch break ino." I tried my hardest to sound mildly friendly. Ino wasn't all bad. Well... she was now. This probably pissed her off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

" you'll see."

he dragged me off to a small café. Not the one from before, a classier one. We sat at a small table in the back. It was nice. Dark wood tables and chairs, and deep red orange walls. Of course, it gave the café a warm look. The smell of warm soups made me even more hungry. A tall thin girl, the waitress, walked up. She had amber color eyes, and short black hair. "What can I get you two lovers?" she said impatiently, rolling her eyes and taping her foot.

"We aren't lovers!" I said angrily. Neji chuckled. _What's so freakin funny?_ I hate this guy sometimes.

" black coffee." Neji said. Then his silvery eyes looked over to me...oh! My turn to order a drink!

"Sprite." I said cheerfully. _I love soda! Sweet and bubbly.. And awesome._

"Ok.. I'll go get that..." the tall waitress walked off.

"So..." I said, trying to to strike up a conversation. " you know... ino is very...uh... competitive." I was sure I could now tell him all the trouble he caused, and... well, I couldn't beet him up. No, I wouldn't feel sorry If I did. He's a black belt! That's why!

"Your point?" he said, raising one eyebrow. "Oh... she challenged you... right?"

"How the hell do you know these things!!" I screemed. "** are you a mind reader**?!"

"No. Sai told someone I know. She told me." he said, obviously amused at my guess.

We ate lunch In silence. And them I headed back to work. It was hell. Sai teased me, ino glared, the models all agreed I was fat, and them I went home. _Tomorrow is Wednesday. Oh joy. Ino gets to cream me at some contest infront of a lot of people. Goodie. And now neji knows. And..._

As I lay on my bed... thinking.. Someone knocked on the door. _Who the hell wants to make my day worse...?_

**ooooohhhh...clifie... sorta. **_:D_


	6. Chapter 6

1 _**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Go figure. **_

_**Ok, finally, ch.6 is up! W00T:D thankyou my reviewers! XD sorry for the bad grammar, I tried. Ok? Hope you like. Cha!**_

__

_Great... who wants to make tenten go on a mass murder spree now? ... mebe I should get anger management. _ Being the delicate little flower she is, tenten cheerfully dragged herself off the fluffy couch, and delicately yanked the door open.

"Ok, who the hell..." Tenten's hate speech was quickly interrupted but none other than one of the last people she wanted to see at the moment.

"HELLO YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" lee exclimed. _Why lee of all people? There are only 3 people that could be worse. Ino, sai, or neji. I just hoped he didn't..._

"squack, youthful friend!" lee's pet bird repeated it's equally annoying master. _Crap, he brought the enemy with him. _

Lee had very few friends. He had a major crush on tenten's friend sakura, who is taken, and he's butt ugly. Lee doesn't have much going for him. _Well... at least he's nice. _ Tenten half didn't know why she was friends with lee, but at least he was nice. Unlike the majority of the people she knew. Whal she wholeheartedly accepted lee for who he is, that bird was her enemy sense day 1. At first she had tried being friendly. Lee had needed someone to care for the blasted thing when he went on vacation. By the time he was back...

1. It had escaped it's cage 3 times.

2. It took a bump on her.

3. It bit her. Twice.

"Lee I told you not to bring spring green anywhere near me any more!" tenten half hid behind the door and glared at the evil green parrot of doom.

"But tenten, spring green is harmless! She says she's sorry!" lee then gave tenten puppy dog eyes. Not a good move. 1. Birds don't feel sorry, especially not evil ones. And 2. The cute thing just doesn't work for lee. It makes your stomach lurch. It's the sad truth. And exactly why tenten caved.

"What?!" tenten questioned as to why lee pouted.

"Pet her. Just a lil pat on the head?" lee said.

"Hell n–." tenten started. But lee already knew her weak point.

"I'll cry if you don't."

"Fine."

Tenten reached out timidly... she patted the bird lightly on the head. Nothing happened. _Wow.. Im surprised. What with the sudden change of heart, demon bird? _

Three, two, one, chomp.

"Ouch! " tenten's hand shot back to her side. _That (censored) lil bird! _"Lee, you take that thing home right now!"

"I will, I will! But first, the reason I'm here. Congrats!" lee said smiling. _Congrats? What the hell? Congrats on being bitten? Or ruining my life by agreeing to have a contest with ino?_

"congrats? On **what?"** tenten emphasized the what.

"On getting a boyfriend!" lee said, grining.

"WHAT?! WHAT BOYFRIEND??? I DON'T HAVE ONE!_" Seriously, what the heck? Wait... dose he think neji and I... _tenten stood there, waiting for lee to say one thing.

"Thats not what sakura and temari said." _and bingo was his name-o. _ lee always spills who told him things. Tenten had made a habit of waiting for him to do so, the noteing the names and hunteing those who dared say such things down.

Then, just as delicately as she had opened it, she slammed the door in Lee's face. _ I need some sleep. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_the next day..._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_tenten, what wrong with you? _ She thought as she headed to her doom. She learned this morning that it was worse than expected. Ino had desided the could take the day off so they'd have plently of time for the challenge, and even invited sai along. Just her luck. _Enjoying...?_

What's worse? Rain, and god damn it, she JOGS to work. _This is just great. _

"Hey ino..." tenten said as she approached the parking lot of the agency, where ino was not-so-patiently waiting.

"Oh hello tenten." tenten stepped forward and ino wrinkled her nose in disgust at her tomboyish outfit, then sighed. Tenten twitched but shook it off. _What?? There's nothing wrong with baggy tomboyish clothes! _"Here's the address where we're going to have the challenge at. We'll talk more when we get there." ino made an upset jelous face. " and _someone _would like to talk to you." she gestured to neji, waiting off to the side. It didn't look like he was enjoying the weather.

I hurried over to see what was up with the hottie. Tehee, he's soaked. And his shirt is clinging to him. Wow, he's fit, nice six pack... _No tenten, innosent thoughts!!! wait... never mind, violent thoughts are best, remember, its all. His. Fault. _

"Hn. Tenten?" neji turned to confront the girl.

"Hey! Uh... what's up?_" _she looked around, noticing ino had already driven off with sai. _There so similar... they'd make a good match actually. _The thought cracked tenten up. _Nah, I'd never work out. _

"Ino invited me. Did you...?" he looked skeptically at her soaked outfit.

"Yup, I jogged." I smiled and nodded. Looking at the address im shure my facial expression changed to a rather miserable one. _Damn! That's so far... that's a friken long jog! WHY!_ Neji must have seen the distress on my face, because he arched one eyebrow and asked "is something wrong? Im already taking hinata-sama, do you need a ride?_"_

_Yesssssssss! Thank godness for rich hyuugas that apparently think im pretty! _Tenten grinned and said "that'd be nice.. Heheh.." the two of them headed over to a large limo, _cool! My first time riding in one of these! _They entered the back and neji handed the driver the address and roled up the little window between them ant the driver.

"H-hello, T-tenten_-_san." hinata seemed uncomfortable. Neji seemed bored. Tenten felt an awkward silence coming.trying to start up a conversation I began to talk. "So, how are you two related? Huh?"

"Were cousins." neji answerd coldly and blankly.

"Oh. That's cool." I smiled and tryed to think of another conversation starter. "So uh..."

Neji gave her the 'shut up whal your ahead' look and she stopped. _Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there YET? _ Was all that went though Tenten's mind as she sat in the car for the next 20 minuets.

Then neji snappped his fingers in her face. "What was that for, huh?!"

"We're here."

"Oh"

exiting the car, I saw it was a large classy modeling building, the tipe they had runway shows at. _Crap._

"Oh hello tenten." in said, a satisphyed sneer on her face. Yeah, she had the face of an angel, really. " did I forget to tell you that the first test is the cat walk?"then she laughed._ Brat._

"But who's going to be...?"

"Sai will be _my _stylest." ino bragged.

" what about me?" _no fair, who's my stylest?!_

A tall clumsy blushing girl came out from around the corner. She had pale skin, and cute freckles on her cheeks. Her long wavy caramel blond hair had long bangs which framed her face, and made her chocolate brown eyes stand out.Dressedin a pretty lavender dress she looked quite cute. " H-hello?I'm going to be your stylest._" _the girl smiled warmly.She had a round face and big eyes, which made her more 'cute' per se then beautiful. " T-takimana Haruko._" wow. Hey, she looks nice at least. _The girl, who looked about tenten's age, perhaps a bit younger, reached out for a hand shake, and tenten complied.

"Nice to meet you."

neji and hinata had interred by now. "Hello neji-kun." haruko said.

"Hello."

"You know eachother?" tenten looked around confused.

"H-hai." hinata spoke up. "They've been friends sene elementary school. She's his stylest. I'm quite surprised to see haruko-san here."

"Oh." _seems there's a lot to learn. _

"We have to get tenten ready, s-so if you'll excuse us.." haruko trailed off.

"O-oh, hai, hai." hinat smiled and waved.

"Hn." came neji's stoic responce.

Then haruko promptly began to drag tenten off with surprising strength. "Your stronger than you look." said a very shocked tenten.

"When you work with very stubborn clients, you get some skills." haruko mumbled her odd reply. _Well ok then... _tenten was dragged into the dressing room, and then plopped down inot a chair in front of a mirror. " hmmmmmmm..." haruko inspected her carefully _yeash... _"so you're the one huh?" haruko closed her eyes and took a moment to think. "Ok then." she seemed happy. " lets get to work, shall we?" there was an shadowy look on the girls face, and a glint in her eye.

_Oh shoot, that's scary! _Gulp.

**twenty minutes later...**

"Work on that walk tenten, you need to look more confidant!" Haruko instructed as tenten practiced for the runway.

"I get it already!" tenten exclaimed.

"If you understand so well, why are you messing up so much?" haruko questioned.

_Screw you. I don't need your evil logic._

"Remember, you'll be out on the catwalk in 15 minutes!" haruko reminede and smiled her sweet innocent smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**woooooooooooo! Chapter 6 has been made, cha! My appologies for the bad grammar. I tried. But I don't think a beta will work well for me and my odd schedule. ** **Besides, miss possible beta, you gave me an email address without the .net Part. D:**


	7. Chapter 7

1**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. :(**

**Ok people, I've been bussy, so sorry about the lack of updates. Ch.7 is finally here! And the grammar mistakes should have disappeared, because I got a beta. Many thanks Mitsukigirl for editing. Yay! Anyway I plan on updating more often, so yeah...**. **enjoy and review. No reviews, and I mite stop updating. :)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Tenten felt absolutely ridiculous. Geez... she looked at her outfit in the long mirror again, examining the horrid dress. Haruko had decided Ino could out do me in glamorous, so we should go with something simple and cute, that brings out my sweeter, less wild look. The dress was short. _Too short. _It was one of those dresses with the wide skirts, and had many frills. It was light lavender in color, with white frills and collar. It was tight on my chest, and it showed off my curves, another thing I hated about it. It had an adorable sort of charm to it, like something you'd see on a beautiful young girl walking though a classy park with a little parasol, off to a tea party. I HATED it.

"Are you absolutely positive we shouldn't get a different dress?" I asked, I noted that it sounded as if I hoped so. I didn't care all that much.

"Mm-Hm! Positive!" Haruko said happily. From what I understood, Haruko was definetly on my side, so I had already decided to go with her better fashion judgment. She had a few hard feelings towards Sai, and it appeared almost as much a clash between them as Ino and I.

_Sigh... this is going to be a LONG day. _She took one more look at the sickeningly frilly dress and closed her eyes in defeat. _This is it, Ino is going to win, and rub it in my face. _  
_  
_Haruko looked up at the clock, then glanced over to me. "Oh my gosh, its time to go!" she sprang to her feet, grabbed my wrist, and dragged me with her out the door and to the entry to backstage. We entered quietly.

That's when I saw Ino. her outfit was describable as "pink overload." It had it all, pink, sequins, it was overly tight, and had an shot skirt. It made me suddenly grateful for my frilly little outfits plainness.

"Oh hello." Ino said, "ready to loose?"

I just sighed. "Ino..." what was the point of arguing...

"Don't worry miss lovely," Sai said to Ino "Freaky has bad taste. Just look at that dress."

Then came a most surprising comment. "Oh Sai, your such a &#, go back to hell." Haruko said in a calm, happy tone. She even added a giggle at the end and smiled a sweet innocent smile.

"Personally, I don't see what Neji-kun sees in either of you. You- freak show- your creepy. And Tenten, well, he must have forgotten his contacts to see you as pretty." Ino sneered. "Not much for a best friend and a girlfriend. He ought to reconsider."  
"**First up- Miss Yamanaka!" **_She got an announcer? _Ino got up and headed towards the curtain.

"Break a leg Ino." I mumbled. _Literally, please. _  
__

She left, and I waited nervously for my turn.

**"Now, Tenten is up!"**

Haruko smiled, an comforting smile, and I headed toward the catwalk... I swallowed and headed out. _Look for a familiar face... look for a familiar face..._ As I looked around quickly, I spotted the one face I REALLY didn't need to see right now. Neji Hyuuga. Looking bored. Then my eyes met his, and I blushed. He smirked, and... _did he really just wink at me?! _  
_  
_In any case I walked down the cat walk, nervous, but keeping my cool well enough. This was so uncomfortable!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
After changing back, I rushed over to my friends, to wait for the announcement. Would I win? Or loose?

"Hey Tenten!" Temari shouted to me as I walked over. "Was the big bad pig making you nervous, or embarrassed? Cuz you sure were blushing a lot. Not that it was bad, it went rather well with the whole 'cute' theme."

_What do I say? Could I really just spill that hyuuga neji winked at me? Or at least I though he did... _"N-no I was just nervous..."

"What are you turning into, Hinata?" Sakura teased. "No offense Hina-chan."

"N-none t-taken." Hinata said with her pleasant smile.

**"And the winner is..." **_here it comes..._  
_  
_"Ready to loose ugly?" Ino said.

**"Miss Tenten!"  
**_What...? no way! Woah!_

"WOOOOOOOOO! Yeah!" came the familiar shouts of a certain young blond who came bounding up to them.

"Oh, hey Naruto." 

Hinata proceeded to turn an unnatural shade of bright pink and go into shock."N-naruto-kun?"

"Oh hey their Hinata-chan! Whats up?" as the two of them were so cute together, the rest of us backed away to give them a chance at some time together.  
"I... can't believe it." Ino said. Then she turned to Sai. "This is all your fault! I told you we should have gone with the other dress!"

As I walked toward the exit- I wanted to go home and attempt to formulate a plan to avoid Ino for as long as possible- I bumped into someone. "Hey watch where-"

"Excuse me? You're the one rushing though a crowd of-"

"Oh.. Hi?" I said, looking up at the angry Hyuuga that stood inches from me. I smiled, in hopes that he would not hurt me. I was lucky. It seemed to work.

"Hn." he turned to face the people he was talking to- I quickly recognized them as Haruko and Sasuke- completely ignoring me. Haruko smiled and waved, but Sasuke also chose not to notice me, and I walked, more carefully this time, out the door.

I got a ride home from Sakura this time, not wanting to ride with the Hyuugas.

"So, why were you really bushing? You don't normally do that when your only nervous. I want the whole story. Skip the lies please." Sakura said. _Damn. She was waiting to get me alone... I can't lie, she'll know..._  
_  
_I let myself be lost in thought for the moment. Then, knowing what was being demanded of me, I turned to face my fate. "Well... its just...I uh, saw a guy wink at me from the audience." it wasn't _really _a lie.

"OH MY GOSH, NEJI WINKED AT YOU?!" _Damn, she's good at guessing. Or was it just that obvious? _Sakura turned with a shocked expression towards me. "My my, Tenten... could it be your... in _love?" _

"No. No I am not." and then Sakura began humming the tune to 'I won't say I'm in love.' God, she can be SO annoying.


	8. Chapter 8

1_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. sighs It would be cool if I did, but I don't. Oh well. _

_Ch.8 is here, and so is 2008! Happy new years! Give a round of applause to my beta Mitsukigirl, she dose a wonderful job editing. Remember to review, or I mite not update. :P_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - X - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Nope, that's a sport..._ _perhaps a dance off? Nah... I'm too clumsy... _I carefully thought about what I would challenge Ino to next week. So far nothing good came to mind. Of course I wanted to pick something I would most likely win at... no! It's not cheating. To bad Ino ruled out fistfights though. I could surely win that.

"What ya thinking about Ten-chan?" came the familiar voice of my dear friend Sakura, the pain in the ass. "Are you thinking about you true Loooooove?" 

"Shut it Sakura. I told you already, I'm not in love." I thought about what to say, I way to change the topic. " so, how are things with you and Sasuke?" Bingo. I could usually never get her to shut up about him. This topic could possibly keep her talking aimlessly until we got to my apartment where she would drop me off.

"We're cool. Sasuke is taking me to some big party tomorrow, as his date. Oh I can't wait!" She proceeded to squeal about it. "It's a Christmas party, too. I hope there's mistletoe."

"Mmm-hmm." I responded only to keep her talking. A party I'd never go to held no interest to me. 

"So what's the next challenge?" Sakura asked. I was surprised she hadn't had more to say on her favorite topic.

"I haven't decided yet. Ino ruled out fistfights and sports. I can't think of anything good." I said, staring out the window at the thick fog which had replaced the rain from earlier.

"Hm... no dancing, you might actually hurt yourself with your bad luck and clumsiness. How about... I got it! Cooking!" Sakura said excitedly. True enough, I was clumsy, and messy, but I could cook. I didn't think Ino could. She probably always had someone cook for her. 

"Hey, that idea's not half bad." I though about it for a bit. I could work. I'd tell Ino tomorrow. We needed some rules, judges, and a place to have our contest... I'd make sure to request no announcer this time. "So how long till your party?" I wanted to move her back to the topic that would keep her from questioning me, however uninterested I was.

"3 days." She began blathering on about how Sasuke was going to take her to this fancy party, and about the dancing and such that would be happening. I was listening but not really hearing. A voice whispered to me in the back of my head "You know you like him." I ignored it. If there was one thing I had learned, it was _never _listen to that voice. It made many events occur that I later regretted. Like violent rampages. Yup. 

She dropped me off, and I headed inside, my teeth chattering because it was so cold out. I headed into the room and saw the last person I wanted to see. Hyuuga neji. "Holy crap how did you get in here!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Admit it, You'd be screaming to.

"You left the door unlocked."

"Oh..." that was so much more boring that how I'd imagined it. I thought he was like... a magician. Or really good at picking locks. Or something more like that. How boring. "Still, what are you doing here?" 

"Tenten, do you enjoy party's and Christmas events?"

"Well yeah... wait, you haven't answered my question!" _What's he beating around the bush for? _  
_  
_"I was wondering if you'd like to come to a Christmas part with me." he said it with a casual tone. Confidant as ever and sounding somewhat bored.

"Well..." that damn voice came back. _You know you should say yes. He's hot. _Damn voice. "Y-yeah, sure."

"Great then. Its on Saturday. I'll pick you up at 6." he said, still unenthusiastic as ever. He headed to the doorway, and paused there.

"Remember to lock your door." I thought I heard some concern in his voice. Nah. After that he walked off. I locked the door.

I headed over to my couch, and plopped down. _What a day... _I sat in thought. _I don't love him... why am I leading him to think I do? Am I really that kind of person? And what if I do like him... what then? Make Ino more mad? Become Hinata's cousin-in-law? There's something odd about how Hinata acts around him... like she's really afraid of him... _I looked at the clock. It was 11:00. About time I went to bed.

I changed into my old sweats and hopped into bed. Ok. I lay there for a minute that felt like a freakin hour, and realized I wasn't going to be able to sleep easily. Crap. I got up and got a glass of warm milk. That always made it easier to sleep. Drifting off to sleep, I sensed something was wrong. I felt under my pillow and could not find my diary. It was opened on the floor. _Well that's suspicious... _I was really beginning to wonder if Neji was a honest as I thought. The way he always just bluntly said things without the sugar coating had always made me think of him as quite honest, but this...

I let myself drift off to sleep. I didn't need to worry about anything else at the moment.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Rays of evil light joined forces with the screeching alarm clock to pull me out of my dreams. I aimed for the off button, but missed and nocked it off the table, along with my cup of milk. The two objects clattered to the floor. I opened my eyes and looked over to see a empty plastic cup, and bits of broken alarm clock drowning in puddles of old milk. I cleaned it up and made a mental note that this was the 3rd one in a row and I had to be more careful with the next one.  
Getting up, I dressed in my usual cloths, and got ready for the day. As I ate my cheerios, I noticed how some of the o's had formed a smiley face. I stirred the o's with my spoon, purposely destroying it.

As I jogged to work I thought about the party on Saturday.3 days away. wait... that's when Sakura is going to the big formal party with Sasuke! It can't be... it isn't. What are the chances of it being the same party? 100 to 1? As I neared the brick building, I almost thought of turning back. Who knows how fast Sakura could have spread the gossip?

I decided to be brave. What's the worst that could happen? I headed over to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, I need the schedule."

"Yeah, yeah... here you go." Naruto seemed kinda down.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me, its Sai _again_."

"Yeah.." 

"Oh, don't listen to him. You know how he is." I sighed.

"No, it not the insulting thing, he got a promotion. He won't stop bragging."

"Really?" I was not surprised. Ino, however mad she may be about the loss, loved the way he insulted everyone but her. Its like she was the evil... well, not genius. Just the evil person in control. And he was her lame-o evil sidekick. oh no, its porker and insulto-boy!

"Yeah. And you better get up there, Ino is in a dangerous mood." Naruto looked down still, and I wanted to try to cheer him up, but when I thought I heard a shout, I practically flew up the stairs.

"Tenten, there you are!" Ino said. She looked happy to see me. Scary. "What are you standing there for! Get to work!" I scrambled over to my camera, and started taking pictures. The model left, and the next one wasn't here yet, so I took the opportunity to talk to Ino. She seemed happy enough, I could only guess she had convinced herself that my winning was a mistake of some sort. I wasn't about to burst her bubble.

"Ino... I picked the next contest." I said. She glanced up from her fashion magazine, giving me the 'go on...' look. "The challenge will be... cooking."

"Alright then."

"Rules: you get 2 Su chefs. You have to make a full meal, and dessert. And you have to make it yourself. From scratch. We'll have judges. I have someone who can pick them in mind." Okie dokie. I'm done with that.

"Alright." Ino looked uninterested. And since it was my lunch break, I headed out, down the stairs. When I got to the front room, I saw a very nervous looking Hinata. I walked over to her.  
"Hina-chan? Whats up?"

"T-tenten-san, i-its your lunch break, r-right?" timid little Hinata said.

"Uh, yeah."

"C-come have lunch with me. W-we need to t-talk."

"Oh, ok.." curious about what it was she needed to talk to me about, I followed her out the door. She seemed to already know what I was about to ask.

"I-its about Neji-nii-san. There are s-some things I t-think you s-should know."

Now I was worried. I had wanted to know, had been curious about, why Hinata was so nervous and afraid around him, but know that she wanted to tell me, did I really want to know? 


End file.
